Princess for a While
by Elpinkderino
Summary: This is a crazy story that I wrote with minimal help from Maegan about Princess Peach going to a Dollie convention and picking some poor girl to watch the castle for her. Enjoy.


_After playing Paper Mario 2 for 3 and a half hours straight, I've been inspired to create a story for my back-of-the-mind OC Semi-Princess Mimi. She was SUPPOSED to appear in my last video game fic, but I guess we just forgot her. Oh well._

It was a bright, happy day in the Mushroom Kingdom, as usual. Princess Peach was telling her servants, the Toads, what she was planning for the next week.

"Okay, little Toads! Mario and I are going to the Itty Bitty Lovey Dovey Cookie Cutter Cutesy Dollie Wollie Convention!" she chirped. Mario nodded with a pained expression. "Now all we need to do is call Luigi and tell him to take over for a while."

"Can't," said Mario, "he's at a golf tournament with Daisy."

"Okay, how about Yoshi?"

"On a blind date."

"Binkerton?"

"Binkerton isn't real. You made him up when you were 3."

"Then who's going to watch the castle?!"

SUddenly there was a knock on the door. Peach rushed to open it. Standing on the doorstep with a piece of paper in her hand was a girl, wearing jeans and a olive green shirt.

"Oh, um, hi," she said, looking down at her paper. "This isn't the bowling alley, stupid Lakitu gave me the wrong directions..."

"All right!" cheered Peach, taking off her crown and plunking it on the girl's head. "You're princess for the next five days. We're off! Bye everyone!" She snatched up the suitcases, grabbed Mario by the collar and dashed out the door to her waiting limo.

"Um, okay," said the girl, looking uncomfortably at the multitude of Toads staring at her. "Hi. I'm Mimi, and I guess I'm princess for a while." She paused. "So, what does a princess do?" Hundreds of voices rang out, each offering a different suggestion.

"Drive cars!'

"Get kidnapped!"

"Go on vacation!"

"Eat pie!"

"I don't know!"

"STOP!" shouted Mimi, covering her ears. "From what I've heard, princesses are supposed to go to dinners and stuff like that. Any dinners or meetings with foreign dignitaries scheduled?" The toads shook their heads. "What else do princesses do... Any boats to christen or ribbons to cut?" More head shaking. "Well, then, I'm stumped. I'll think of something. Right now, I'm hungry." The Toads led her to the kitchen.

"Sweet chili dogs!" she cried, craning her neck to get a look at all the food. "Where do I begin? Hmm, pancakes sound good." Over the next hour, Mimi did everything that she could think of in the castle. FInally, she had a thought.

"I know what princesses do! They help villagers with their problems. I'll go see if there are any outside." She skipped to the door and yanked it open. There were millions of peasants lined up farther than she could see.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

A particularly old looking peasant answered,"Eight years." Many others had tents and small fires, and one had even built a house.

"We were knocking for a long time, but no one answered. We thought that no one was home."

"Oh," said Mimi, suddenly becoming very interested in her shoes.

_Earlier..._

The knocking had started again.

"Ugh! Stupid old castle pipes. Seriously, we should get a plumber in here or something."

_Quite a long time later.._

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"My family has no food and my children have pneumonia." Silence.

"Well, that sucks for you. NEXT!" At long last, this was the final peasant.

"What's wrong with you?"

"My llama's high."

"That's what you get for living in a kingdom made of MUSHROOMS. Here's a pineapple, get out of my sight. Phew," Mimi panted, wiping her brow. "And to think that all I wanted was to go bowling." She sighed and flopped down in an yellow armchair. "Hey," she asked, surveying the assorted Toads, " do any of you know how to play poker?" There was another knock on the door.

"Great, more peasants," complained Mimi, sluggishly opened the door again. A giant spiky turtle thing, not peasants, was waiting outside. "RAWR- Uh, wait... You're not Princess Peach," he growled, looking around inside the castle.

"Nope," yawned Mimi. "Get with the times, man. She left, like, forever ago. Went to some convention."

"Oh," said the turtle thing, sounding disappointed. "I guess I'll just...come back later."

"Okay, bye.Wait, do you know how to play poke-" The turtle thing was already gone. Mimi shut the door. "Well, today was exciting. Time for some shut-eye." She wandered off to one of the many bedrooms.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, another beautiful morning," sang Mimi, hopping up from the pink plush bed she had been snoozing in. "What shall I do today? I know! Exploring!" She raced down the stairs, still in her pajama top and shorts.

"Okey dokey then, what's behind THIS door?" A giant red and white-speckled plant reared up and bared its teeth at her. She shut the door quickly, and opened another one. A funny looking man with a mustache and a purple hat was taking a bath. MImi shut her eyes tight and moved on. The next door revealed a display of fireworks. As Mimi opened each door in turn, she found all sorts of things. Goombas doing ballet. A Nebraskan football team. A paper dragon. A yellow cat using a police telephone. Modern art. A small, pink puffball, also doing ballet.

"Wow," said Mimi, shutting the last door. "There sure is a lot of stuff in this place." She came to a huge, golden door, decorated with blue jewels.

"Oooooohhhhhh," gasped Mimi, pulling on the handle. "Shiny..."

She found herself in a blindingly pink room filled with stuffed animals and makeup. A small white book was perched precariously on the edge of the dresser. She began to open it...

_Elsewhere..._

Princess Peach dropped the nun doll that she was holding. Raising the now empty hand to her head, she shut her eyes in concentration.

"I... I feel a disturbance," she murmured. Then, with a earth shaking bellow of girlish rage, she gave a shriek that would send even the bravest man under his covers with a teddy bear. "SOMEONE IS TOUCHING MY DIARY!"

_At the castle..._

Mimi's head snapped up at the sound of what seemed to be distant thunder. Stepping over to the window, she saw, not a storm, but a rapidly approaching pink dot coming over the horizon, leaving a enormous billowing cloud of dust behind it. It was Princess Peach, her eyes and angry red, her teeth clenched in fury. A very small "uh, oh" escaped Mimi's lips. She whisked her things into her arms and was out of that castle before you could say "Almighty Tallests". Seconds later, Peach tore into the bedroom, foam still dribbling from a corner of her mouth.

"Where is the dirty, low-life, no-account, good for nothing scum who dares to touch my diary?!" she spat. She then noticed the unopened diary, still resting on the dresser.

"Oh," she cooed, picking up the book and cradling it in her arms. "False alarm." Mario peeked out from behind the large Safari Sammie doll he was cowering behind. The two meandered back into the parlor.

"Now, where did that nice girl go?" wondered Peach, glancing around to see if she was there. "Oh well. I guess she left earlier." Peach shrugged.

Toadsworth had just come in from one of the statesrooms.

"All's well that ends well," he chuckled. "I suppose that now would be a delightfully opportune time for on of those 'rock and roll' numbers that the youngsters like so much. Now, let's see, what rhymes with conundrum..."

END

_Whoo, that was fun. Semi-Princess Mimi is fun to write about. Maybe I'll use her again sometime, if I can get the RPGing group back together. Wish me luck._


End file.
